Lost memories
by abc27
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, devoid of his memories, roams Earthland, where he encounters a certain blonde facing the same situation as him...Find out as they both go on an adventure in a world where the Shinobi are enemies of the mages. NarutoxMira; SakuraxGray; Sasukex?[AN: I do not own the image & the above anime belong to their owners](contains stuff from FT Manga...Rating may change to M)
1. Chapter 1: The Wanderer

**This is my new cross over which I got motivated to write after reading a certain fic. This story, you could say is the adoption of the idea in that fic but a Fairy tail version. The plot will be different though.**

 **I mainly wanted to write this since the author of that story has stopped updating (been a year since he updated)**

 **Most of the shinobi who'll be appearing in this fic will be devoid of their memories as well except a select few.(You can also expect Akatsuki to be a part of this fic)**

 **Pairings that I decided for now - Naruto x Mirajane.**

* * *

 **Tuly Village,**

A gust of wind passed through the nearly deserted area as a figure walked across one of the alleys and into a nearby tavern.

All the eyes in the room looked up and turned towards the entrance as the wooden double doors creaked open, their suspicious eyes examining the stranger as he walked into the bar. As he walked across the room, the people in the room continued to stare at him.

The waitress and female servers blushed as they glanced at his face, taken aback by his handsome features. Few of the ladies even let out a small whistle as well.

The figure was a fair-skinned male with black onyx eyes and raven chin-length hair with bangs along with a spilled back. His face could have been considered extremely attractive and had a lean yet slightly muscular figure. He was dressed in a zippered grey high-collared shirt with short sleeves and blue wrist warmers on his forearms along with dark blue pants that had a purple cloth hanging from halfway up to his stomach down to his knees. His outfit was completed with a purple rope belt tied into a bow where a sheathed chokuto hung from, and he wore a pair of dark blue open-toed sandals.

As he ordered a drink, an individual with brown hair and brown eyes glared at the figure in jealousy as all of the women in the bar turned their attention to the figure. He scoffed in his head. 'Just who does he think he is?' getting up from his seat, he walked over to the figure with a sense of superiority and sat in the seat next to him (right of him) and started saying "So…" starting the conversation casually "what's a little kid like you doing in the bar. Did you get the permission from your mommy to be in a bar?"

The figure looked up from his drink and glanced at the individual beside him out of the corner of his eyes" I have nothing to say to a Loser who spends most of his day here," he said in his calm yet masculine voice with a dark tone. After replying, he turned back to his drink staring at it with a stoic expression as he rotated the glass with his fingers.

The Brown haired individual clenched his fists when he heard people snickering around him and the waitress and ladies giggling aloud while covering their mouths "Why you…!" he said with a glare "You may not know about it, but you just pissed off a Fairy Tail mage." with that said a magic circle appeared in front of his right arm and engulfing it with purple like substance. He grabbed the newcomers shoulder with his left arm and spun him around, drawing his right arm back for a blow earning few gasps from the people present there. "Prepare yourse-!" he suddenly stopped talking as the newcomer grabbed the wrist of his left arm and lifting him off his shoulder and twisting it as he threw over to a nearby table in a single motion.

CRASH! The brown haired figure crashed against the table smashing it in the process causing the customers to jump out of their seats in surprise. The brown haired figure rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the ceiling drowsily "What happened…?" he blinked and looked down as he felt a sword to his neck. He saw the stranger standing over him, his sword pointing towards his neck and looking emotionlessly at him.

"W-who are y-you?" he asked as he sweated with fright that the stranger might end his life.

The figure narrowed his eyes before replying "Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke"

The brown haired individual blinked in surprise as the Raven haired teen in front of him spun around sheathing his sword and exiting the bar. He sighed in relief as he was unharmed by the teen and touched his neck where the teen's sword was just pressed against.

As he exited the bar, Sasuke looked towards the sky and sighed 'The day has just begun and it started off so annoying.' And then he looked in front of him, 'And I still have no clue of my past. All I remember is my name and some techniques.'

Finding a secluded spot in the mountains, he unfastened his chokuto and set it against a rock and began his daily exercise. After completing his daily routines, he grabbed his sword and headed down the mountain.

Later at night,

Sasuke sat on the grass and leaned against a tree. Resting his head against the bark, he closed his eyes as he sat still for sleep to take over him.

.

 _A young Sasuke giggled to himself from his brother's back as he was carried home by his Nii-san._

 _His brother turned back at his giggling," How come the one who twisted his ankle is the one who's laughing?" he asked with a small smile" or maybe you were just looking for a way to get out of walking home"_

 _The little kid frowned at the accusation, "That's not it. I just kept thinking about how I am going to finally start the academy tomorrow. Now I'll finally get the chance to catch up to you big brother" the kid said with a smile as he looked ambitiously at the clouds._

 _His big brother turned front, "I am sure that you will, Sasuke. Just make sure to attend classes and do your best, and you'll become a great ninja in no time."_

 _.._

Sasuke opened his eyes with a blank expression. 'Who was the person I was laughing with just now?'

A loud shriek was heard disturbing his line of thought. He immediately grabbed his katana and ran in the direction from which the sound was heard.

When he reached there, he saw few large monsters towering a figure who lay on the grass as the monsters stepped back a bit in preparation of an attack. He quickly unsheathed his sword and leapt towards them finishing them in mere seconds.

He then spun his sword around smoothly in a fluid motion before sheathing it. Then he glanced back to look the figure who lay on the grass. The figure was a female in her late teens, and had long beautiful scarlet hair with a very attractive face. She was wearing an armor and a short blue skirt with long black shoes.

"Th-thank you!" She stuttered with some embarrassment in a very smooth voice. "I guess that I got taken in by surprise… It is embarrassing for me to get caught off guard by those low level monsters" she said getting up and dusting her skirt and giving Sasuke a big smile," Thanks again for-" she stopped her sentence as Sasuke turned around showing his face to her" Wh-whoa! You really have a nice complexion!" she said with stars in her eyes as she subconsciously touched his cheek and having a look of satisfaction in her eyes when she felt his cheek smooth.

Sasuke was taken aback by her bold action and before he could make out what she told, she was already rubbing his cheek. He just stared at her blankly having a deadpanned expression, "What are you doing?"

She immediately retraced her hand and started rubbing the back of her head with her arm and replied sheepishly "I am sorry. It-it's just that you really have a good complexion,"

Sasuke still staring at her without any expression" Yeah! So you said before."

"Well I am Erza Scarlet, an S class mage of Fairy tail by the way," said the woman with a smile. She offered her hand which Sasuke shook after a moment of hesitation.' Fairy tail huh!? Are all the members this weird… first that guy at the bar and now her.'

"Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke" he replied curtly. Giving her a slight nod, he withdrew his hand and turned around to leave.

The Scarlet seemed surprised by it and reached out her hand," Wait! You are leaving already. You didn't even mention which guild you are from?"

Sasuke stopped walking and turned his head around, "Don't you have some job to finish?" with that said he turned his face around to leave and disappeared as few leaves swirled in the positon he was standing before, his speed surprising her.

Erza crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at the fallen monsters," Uchiha Sasuke, huh…?"

..

Few days later,

He entered into a bar in the nearby town. As he sat down with his drink, he took out a flier which had the photo of a masked man wearing a hoodie. The flier was a bounty with reward of 10 million jewels for either capturing or killing the said person in the flier.

Letting out a sigh, he took in another sip as he stared at the photo," No wonder the pay is high. Those council fools don't even know what he looks like and issued a bounty on him" he studied the mask the guy was wearing. The mask looked like a white kitsune mask.

"Hey there…" he heard a voice behind, "What is it that you are holding?" the voice asked. He glanced behind to look for the source of the voice and found a teen leaning forward to take a peek of the flier he was holding. He was probably the same age as him. The teen was slightly tall and slender yet muscular male. He had long and shaggy black hair as well as greyish blue eyes.

Sasuke turned front and replied taking an another sip," It's none of your business. Now get lost" he said in a cold tone.

The teen didn't seem like he was effected by Sasuke's reply, instead he grinned and sat beside him," You know something… I once rescued a guy whose photo you are holding right now. I happened to rescue him couple of days back and have been taking the food supplies to him ever since then to his hideout" he said looking at Sasuke's face trying to read his expressions," I can take you there if you want…" he suggested.

Sasuke looked at the grinning teen beside him and replied calmly," Why should I believe you? For all I know, it might be a trap". The teen frowned at this and said," I didn't know he had a bounty on his head or else I would have turned him in. Now that he's recovered, it is impossible for me right now. So I am offering to help you"

"What is in it for you?" Sasuke asked as he observed the figure beside him.

"You'll be giving me 50% of the reward, that's why" he replied as he smirked. "Make it 20 and you have yourself a deal. Take me to him now" Sasuke said in a demanding tone. The teen in front of him got up as he rubbed the back of his head in disappointment," Man! Only 20 huh!? Well I guess it's better than nothing. Let's go" with that said Sasuke got up leaving some jewels at the table for his drink.

They both exited the bar and were now walking on an empty alleyway in the outskirts of the town.

"So, what's your name?" the teen asked breaking the silence that has been up for some time. He was walking beside Sasuke with his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Uchiha Sasuke" he replied curtly.

"Mine is Uzumaki Menma" the teen said as he fell behind a little.

'Uzumaki… Menma…?' Sasuke blinked as he recognized the teen's surname.' Uzumaki… Uzumaki… Uzumaki… Where did I hear it before…?'

A wagon was situated up front while three people having a sinister look in their eyes were chatting near it. Sasuke started walking cautiously as he said in a low voice," Menma! We have been noticed. Proceed with caution" having no reply he turned back around to see what happened to the usually talkative teen and his eyes widened when he saw the same mask as the guy they were supposed to hunt in Menma's hand. Before he could react or say anything, Menma's kick sent him crashing against the wall beside him. Before he hit the ground, Menma caught him by his neck suffocating the poor Sasuke.

"Imagine my amuse finding an Uchiha here… looks like I have hit a jackpot" he said as pressed his hand even more," Oh, and yeah! For your information I am the masked man you were looking for" he grinned.

"I see… small mistake on my part" Sasuke said struggling to breathe as Menma's grip on his neck tightened even more.

"You should be thanking me for what I am going to do. Good night!" Menma said knocking Sasuke out cold and tossing him to the three men in the front." Put him in the wagon and take him to the port. Tell the captain I want my payment in ten days, or they'll be seeing me waiting for them at their door" he ordered as the three men shouted," Yes Boss!"

..

..

Sasuke woke up as his head kept spinning around" Ugh…" he shook his head as he struggled to clear the pain he felt on his head." Where am I…?" he squinted against the bright light that came in through the window. Sasuke then heard few waves crashing against something. He concluded that they were travelling in a ship.

"So you've finally woken up, huh?"

Sasuke turned towards the direction of the sound to see one of those three people from earlier sitting across him, his katana, which Sasuke noticed was lying near the person.

The guard tossed him a chunk of bread, which Sasuke caught with his bound hands." Eat. You have a battle coming up." Sasuke scoffed as he looked at his hands which were bound, and then at the guard," Care to cut these bounds?"

"Ha!" the guard laughed as if Sasuke had suggested something ridiculous," You must be kidding right… but then again Menma-sama did tell me to treat you well" with said the figure released the bounds with his magic and tossed his sheathed sword towards him. He tossed a bottle as well, Sasuke began tearing the large chunk of bread." So, where are we going?" he asked as he took in another chunk. "How long have I been out?"

"It's been almost eight days and we should be almost there," then the guard had a wide smile as he stared at Sasuke.

"What?!" he asked with a frown on his face.

"We gave you drugged food and water in case you plan to run. Good night again!" the guard said as Sasuke felt his eye lids heavy and THUD- fell on the floor unconscious.

A day later, Sasuke looked up from his spot in the wagon as a loud and screechy noise rang through the air for a couple of minutes. "We're here," said the guard and he got down the wagon. Sasuke got down as well and narrowed his eyes as he looked at the large building in front of him. It was a huge arena as big as one they had in Crocus, the capital of Fiore. For a second, Sasuke thought he was in the capital as the Arena's design was much similar to the one in Fiore. "Where are we?" Sasuke asked the guard in front of him.

"We are in Alvarez empire" the guard said as he poked Sasuke with the tip of his spear." Let's move"

As the guard and Sasuke entered through the huge gates, he noticed that the walls were all freshly painted hinting that the Arena was built not long ago. The guard motioned to the huge door in front of them, and Sasuke took a deep breath and entered the room as the guard closed the door behind.

Sasuke noticed the room to be a dark one with few dim lamps placed across the room. He noticed that the benches have been placed and around twenty figures were spread across the room. They all turned their attention towards him as he entered the quiet room. There was a gloomy atmosphere all over the place as he sat at the nearest bench.

Sasuke noticed everyone were still staring at him and a figure approached him.

"You seem oddly familiar… Do I know you?" the figure asked. Sasuke looked up to see a young male with spiky orange hair and eyes.

"No," Sasuke stared hard at the figure in front of him." You seem quite familiar as well… what's your name?" he asked as the figure stared at him before replying," I'm Juugo… and you are?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Sasuke…" Juugo said," Welcome to the Arena. Here we fight to the death against the monsters they got, few of them S class monsters which are quite big if I may say…"

"Fight to the death…?" Sasuke said giving Juugo a questionable look." You mean we are like gladiators"

"I suppose you could say so…" Juugo said," But this is actually mages vs monsters kind of thing. Many battles are held in a week and all the participants here are abducted or betrayed by someone"

'He is having somewhat similar aura around him as well… like my own chakra network other than the ethernanos present in his body' Sasuke thought as Juugo explained the rules to him. Sasuke understood that there were few S-class monsters in each battle and a bunch of weak ones. So even if they survive one battle, their freedom isn't given back to them. They just keep on battling day after day.

"Many of them don't survive more than ten battles" Juugo said as if he understood what Sasuke was going to ask next." I don't know if you should feel lucky or curse your own luck because today we have a rare guest who is going to watch over today's events. You may not know about it since you arrived just now,"

Sasuke looked at him trying to think what could be that serious so that making the person in front of him send a look of pity towards his direction," What do you mean?"

Juugo looked over at the avenger and replied," Today Irene-sama is going to preside over the battles. In general, Invel-sama presides over but he is absent today."

"Isn't Invel the leader of shield of spriggan? How is it my bad luck that he isn't here and Irene is?" Sasuke asked as he thought this whole ordeal was getting interesting.

"Irene-sama is known as Scarlet despair for some reason. Even those in shield of spriggan acknowledged her as the strongest mage alongside August-sama. Her magic pressure is enough to cause most of the fighters flinch. So it will tough for you on your first battle as you have no experience and are about to battle in front of her" Juugo said leaning closer to Sasuke," a word of advice… don't disappoint her, or she might kill you herself" he spoke in a low voice.

"Some magic pressure won't bug me… I can concentrate on my fight good enough. You don't have to worry about me" Sasuke said in a normal tone hoping it didn't come off as a rude reply," Speaking of experience… which one is this for you?"

"Ninth" Juugo replied sounding almost empty," Who knows though?" he shrugged as he glanced towards the corner of the room, "Maybe I'll earn the right to be acknowledged by _him._ "

" _Him_ …?"

Juugo stared at Sasuke, confused for a second, "That's right. You don't know about _him_ , do you?" he glanced sideways at Sasuke pointing to a figure hidden in the shadows of the room. "There…"

As Sasuke's eyes scanned the room, he noticed a figure, a light-tanned male with fairly long and spiky blonde hair, seated on a bench in the corner with his head bowed, his fingers interlocked and arms resting on his knees. As the figure looked up, Sasuke's eyes met his shocking ocean blue eyes and noticed whisker marks on both of his firm and fairly attractive face. "Who is he….?" Sasuke asked Juugo in a low voice.

Juugo's eyes narrowed as he stared at the figure," The only mage to have survived a grand total of ninety matches as well as a former mage of the Fairy tail guild… I am sure you have heard of it since you have come from Fiore"

"What do you mean by former mage of Fairy tail…?" Sasuke asked as he glanced at the said blonde.

"He is now here, isn't he?" Implying that whoever comes here is forced to stay here irrespective of their previous status, "His name is Uzumaki Naruto, nicknamed 'hero' by us and the crowd" Juugo said with a tone of admiration towards the Blonde.

"Uzumaki… Naruto…?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he continued to stare at the figure, 'Why does that name sound so familiar…? Wait- Uzumaki Menma…!' Sasuke clenched his fists as he remembered a certain annoying teen, 'How the heck is he related to that bastard Menma?' Sasuke thought as he unknowingly glared at the blonde. He was lucky the blonde didn't catch him glaring. "How did he end up here?"

"I don't know" Juugo replied with a shrug, "But the rumors are that he was brought here by someone and he was unconscious at the time"

A loud bell rang snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts, "Move out and don't you all dare disappoint Irene-sama" a person shouted at the entrance as he banged his hand against the metal door.

'Uzumaki Naruto… let's see what you got!' Sasuke thought as moved towards and into the bright light covering the exit door as others followed the suite as well.

* * *

 **AN: I'll be continuing this story based on the response… don't want to neglect my other cross over stories.**

 **Read & Review**

 **Later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto, Friend or Foe

**Thank you for all your reviews and those who have followed or favorited (is this word correct) this fic. Here is the next chapter.**

 **For people wondering whether this is a Sasuke-centric fanfic, I assure you it isn't though the story will be from Sasuke's point of view until we get a bit more into the plot I have in mind.**

 **Irene is Eileen's other name for those of you who are wondering who she is. It was written as Irene in fairy wiki. So I am going ahead with that name. (in case you were wondering who Irene is?)**

 **Naruto and Sasuke are from Post Kaguya's war. I am planning on Sasuke having his left hand back just like Naruto. They both are yet to realize their forgotten powers in this fic. Even Kurama doesn't remember anything except that he is Naruto's best bud. As for the other shinobi, you'll have to wait for them in the future arcs.**

* * *

Two men walked through the long corridors of a grand place. They were followed by two humanoids having amphibian skin and a frog face. Out of the two men, one was a slim man with average height, tied up black hair and two bangs framing his face. He was wearing circular glasses. His attire consisted of a long, blue jacket and strapped cuffs over a high-collared shirt and a white cape.

The other figure also wore a similar attire. He had almost short and shaved black hair. The left side of his face is covered by three distinctive scars, shortest one points diagonally upwards where it is crossed by the longest scar. The large scar is even visible on the left eyebrow and part of hair.

The figure with the glasses stopped in front of a huge door and raised his right hand motioning the others to stop," Thank you for escorting us… You may leave now" He spoke.

The two amphibian creatures bowed down," Very well, Lahar-sama" one of the creatures said and they both turned back and left.

"Doranbolt, since you have joined recently, I guess it is my duty as your senpai to show you our most heavily guarded prison, where only S-class prisoners are kept" Lahar said opening the huge door. The room was actually well lit and there were many Blue cubes floating all around the place with a person in each of them. "Wow! It's so huge" Doranbolt said looking around.

"Most of the prisoners here were captured by the council during that incident. This is the only good thing the council has done" Lahar said glancing at Doranbolt, "And here is the most dangerous one of them all" Lahar said as he walked to a certain cube. Doranbolt followed and now they both were in front of the said cube. This cube was a bit different than others. It was dark inside the cube and there were black markings all over the cube. Inside, he could see a figure.

The figure was seated on the bench, his head bowed down and his elbows resting on his knees as his arms hung over them. The figure had jet-black hair pulled back into low ponytail with a red elastic, and the ends of his bangs hung directly over his eyes. He wore a black sleeveless assassin top along with gray pants and black ninja sandal. Doranbolt noticed a crimson ring on his right ring finger that had kanji for 'crimson' on it in black.

Doranbolt gulped as he saw the figure. The figure slowly lifted his head with his eyes closed, Doranbolt took a step back as the figure opened his eyelids ever so slightly, "Those eyes that gleam in the dark…," the eyelids were open completely revealing glowing red eyes with three tomoes circulating the pupils and distinctive long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes.

"Doran, do not look into his eyes" Lahar warned him which Doran heeded to and turned towards Lahar," You know about Shinobi, don't you?"

"Yeah! Their existence was recently discovered… at first there was supposed to be a peace contract with them and us but few of them killed our mages, so the contract was cancelled and the meeting never took place" Doran said as he clenched his fists," Now they all are hiding as warrants for Shinobi were issued" he said.

"Yes! That's true… nice to see you have at least that much amount of information…you see the reason for cancelation of peace contract is not made public as it would cause mass civil unrest," Lahar said as he glanced towards the figure in the prison, "And he is one of the foremost cruel and dangerous Shinobi out there," Lahar whispered in a cold and chilling whisper, "He is one of the members of the dangerous organizations out there… he is Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha… Itachi" Doran repeated as he sweated at the mere mention of the name.

..

..

Sasuke clenched his fists as he entered the blinding sunlight and into the arena. The whole arena was filled with the roars and anticipation of the crowd. Sasuke caught sight of four people in a private booth in the far end of the arena.

One was a tall elder standing with the support of a stick. That person had a large moustache that fell below his chin as well. Other person was a youthful girl having short pig tails and straight-cut bangs hanging slightly over her face. Her name was Juliet Sun. She had a childlike figure. The other figure was the entire opposite of the previous. It was a female having slim figure and sharp eyes having dark colored that slightly hangs over her face. Her name was Heine Lunasea.

The last person seemed to stand out way too much. The figure was a seemingly tall voluptuous woman with large amounts of scarlet hair located front and back of her body. Also the woman had two U shaped earrings and her over all attire was scanty version of typical witch's garb.

'Who is she…?' he wondered as he caught sight of the figure, 'Judging by what Juugo said I think she is Irene given her scarlet hair. If I had to take a complete guess, I'd say she is related to _her'._

As Sasuke continued to the middle, he caught the red-haired Irene catching a glance of Naruto, her eyes narrowing as she saw Naruto. He was sure he caught her having a smirk play on her lips as she saw Naruto. In the next second, her gaze shifted to him as if she knew he was observing her, which unnerved Sasuke a bit. He immediately averted his gaze to the blonde on the other end of the field.

The blonde seemed confident enough as he didn't even bother to open his eyes and react to the crowd that has been chanting his name for quite some time now.

Suddenly a loud screeching voice echoed throughout the arena. Sasuke and the others looked up, startled at the sudden roaring noises that came from cages that surrounded the arena. They heard loud thumping noises behind the caged doors, and many of the warriors looked extremely nervous.

The whole arena fell silent as the caged doors creaked open. The sound of many and many creatures roaring and howling silenced the entire arena. Sasuke's eyes widened as over fifty monsters made their way into the arena surrounding the competitors from all the directions.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he slowly unsheathed his chokuto which hung at his side. Twirling the sword in his hand, he noticed Naruto take out a sword as well, rather he was surprised as Naruto just summoned a sword from nowhere, surprised at the fact that the blonde seemed calm and collected despite the situation they were in.

The old man was shown on a huge screen in the arena. With a node from Irene, he tapped his stick down, the voice of the tapping heard by all. With a roar of excitement and approval, the all-out battle between mages and monsters began.

..

Sasuke did a back flip as he dodged a punch from a huge monster, the impact cracking the ground. As soon as Sasuke landed, he flickered above the monster's head and with a quick slash of his sword, he cut the head of the monster as he landed below.

Sasuke saw two monsters charging at him in opposite directions. He bent down and waited for the right moment. As soon as the monsters were close enough with their heads bowed, he jumped up allowing the two monsters to crash into one another and then cutting them both as he sped down past them.

Another monster appeared above him, it's fist raised up. Sasuke looked up and brought his two fingers of his right hand near his mouth.

"Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu"

The monster was incinerated by a huge fireball that came out of Sasuke's mouth as it roared out in pain. Letting a low groan, it fell down.

"He's good" Heine said as she observed Sasuke with her sharp eyes.

"Aww Heine! Are you now interested in that boy?" Juliet teased as she elbowed her a little. "Just shut up, will ya!" Heine retorted. She then glanced towards their leader who seemed to watch the battle with utmost interest as her eyes were glued on the 'Hero'.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Sasuke saw Naruto skillfully dispatching a group of ten monsters with his sword and some weird magic. He didn't know that the blonde was a mage as well. He thought the blonde was more like him and Juugo.

Sasuke frowned as the former Fairy tail mage killed another monster that was headed his way. 'He's strong'.

He suddenly heard a laugh of some maniac who had entered the Arena and was surprised when he noticed it was Juugo who was laughing. He saw Juugo's eyes turning bloodshot. 'What's going on here….?' Sasuke wondered as he watched Juugo closely. 'This sudden spike in his chakra…'

"HAHAHAHAHA! DIE!" a fiery red pattern covered Juugo's half body as his chakra became more violent and intense. He also noticed some other mages, if he were honest with himself, who looked a lot like shinobi, backing away from Juugo nervously, as if they had already seen the scene in front of them before.

Sasuke noticed Naruto watching Juugo quietly out of the corner of his eyes, calm despite the purge happening in front of him. When he turned his attention back to Juugo, he saw a small creature crawling behind him, ready to pounce. He flickered behind Juugo and kicked him out that sent him flying crashing against the wall as soon the creature was about to leap. Right after that, his left hand was covered in blue lightning giving crackling sound as he pierced his hand through the creature's body dropping it dead.

Sasuke's attack had caused Juugo to become enraged, and as he charged at Sasuke, Sasuke activated his Sharingan before he knew and stared into Juugo's eyes forcing him to stop his rampage. Letting out a weak groan, the grey pattern regressed back until it disappeared. Falling onto his knees, Juugo began to breathe heavily as he went down on all fours. "So-so that's the power of the Sharingan."

"I apologize for kicking, but if I hadn't that creature would have attacked" he pointed to a dead creature with a hole in its chest behind.

"Uchiha Sasuke… thank you"

While they both were talking, all the other monsters have been killed out of which most were taken care of by Naruto and almost half of the contenders were dead. Sheathing his chokuto, Sasuke saw Naruto walking back towards the building without paying any heed to the cheering audience.

..

A few minutes later, back inside the building, Sasuke walked into the room where the 'mages' were supposed to rest. It was a fairly large room reserved only for the best group, and even though most of the contenders were kidnapped, he had to admit it was a pretty nice room with around ten beds and a couple of couches near the entrance. Sasuke sighed as he sat into a comfortable couch.

"Sasuke"

"Oh! It's you," Sasuke turned around to see Juugo," What is it?" he asked with a blank expression.

"I want to thank you for saving me earlier. I'll definitely repay the favor," he said bowing down.

"It's ok. Consider it as me repaying you for giving information about this place earlier"

..

Nodding, Juugo turned around and walked towards his cot before he settled himself on it.

Sighing again, Sasuke closed his eyes and began to think about this whole situation before he sensed someone approaching him again. Opening his eyes, he turned to the 'hero' wearing an orange jumpsuit and matching pants and ninja sandals. Although he was surprised by the blonde approaching him, he didn't show it in his face but instead stared at him blankly before saying,

"You…"

"Uchiha Sasuke…?" the blonde stared hard at him as he stood still. "There is something I want to ask you."

Sasuke looked at Naruto quietly, not saying a word as he studied the Jinchuriki's face, and motioning his hand towards the chair in front of him which Naruto took and sat in it.

"What is it?"

Naruto leaned forward with his chin resting on one of his palm, "You're an Uchiha, right?"

"Yeah!"

"So it's true after all…" Naruto said as he stared hard at Sasuke, "So what's an Uchiha doing in a place like this? If you were kidnapped, I am sure the _organization_ would have sent a search party by now."

Sasuke stared blankly at the blonde, "What organization?"

Naruto looked confused for a second, "Do you know about Shinobi and the meeting they were supposed to have with the Mages few years ago?"

"I have some knowledge about it... So, this _organization_ you are talking about, are you also a part of this organization?"

"There are many Shinobi organizations out there. I am a part of Konoha organization which is one of the most prominent organization." Naruto replied in a low voice.

Sasuke glanced down as he took the information in, "Do you know how to use magic as well?" he asked looking at the blonde.

"I know basic re-quip magic and I am a Wind(Sky) Devil Slayer" Naruto said checking the avenger's face as he mentioned the word 'Devil slayer' but was surprised as Sasuke smirked at this.

"What a coincidence! I was given the powers of a Lightning Devil slayer by an old man I helped one-time, when I visited a certain place" he said as he observed the blonde's face.

"That's good then. You'll be useful when we break out of here" the blonde replied as looked at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't expect this. He thought the blonde would be pissed but here he was, having a neutral expression. His mood lifted when he heard Naruto talk about breaking from there.

"I was wondering when you would get to that point. So, how long were you here?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto just stared at the ceiling for some time before replying, "I guess it's been two years" he said as he looked a bit sad. Sasuke was surprised by his expression. It was the first time the blonde had shown any emotion.

"Juugo told me you were a former Fairy tail mage."

The blonde sighed as he leaned back, "Fairy tail, huh?" he stared at Sasuke's eyes with a look of determination, "I am definitely going to return when I break out of here"

"But you said you were a Shinobi, right?…So, why did you join a wizard guild?" Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow when Naruto talked about returning to a wizard guild. He didn't understand why a Shinobi would want to go back to a Wizard guild willingly even if it was for a mission.

"The old man in our organization dispatched some of us secretly to enter into the wizard guilds to see with our own eyes whether the mages could be considered as enemies. Though there are some shinobi organizations out there which do not agree with us" Naruto said in a low voice leaning closer, so that none of the people would hear about the conversation they were having.

Looking around as he observed the others, "So what have you concluded about Fairy tail?" Sasuke asked with a genuine curiosity. He had already met two of them before he came here, so his interest was perked on what the blonde had to say on them.

"I fell in love with a wizard there..." he said as he chuckled at the expression Sasuke gave when he heard the reply, "Pretty sure that answer should suffice all your other questions which you have in your mind."

"Fell in love with a wizard, huh!" Sasuke said recovering from the shock Naruto gave him. He was expecting a… you know more of a serious actual reply. At first he thought the blonde was joking but realized that it wasn't a joke when the blonde still had the serious look on his face before bursting into a laughter at his expression. He thought that the mages despised shinobi, so when he heard Naruto falling in love with one, he thought he was joking.

"I wouldn't call her the ideal girl. She is a bit of an air head and is rude to others but cares very deeply about her siblings," Naruto continued as he leaned back comfortably in the couch, remembering his days at Fairy tail. Sasuke gave him a curious glance as the blonde continued, "She was rude to me in the beginning as well… I was pathetic when it came to using Magic and she was a class above me in it. But in the end, she helped me a lot and accepted me when I proposed her even though I was weak at the time. She didn't care whether I was strong or weak. And when she accepted… I felt like running all over the guild and scream at the top of my lungs before she smacked me in the head…" Naruto said as both he and Sasuke chuckled at the last part, "But I feel guilty for not exposing my real identity" he said gaining a sad expression on his face.

"Couldn't expose your ninja abilities huh?"

"It should have been obvious to you by now. Could only use taijutsu in front of them."

"You were in love yet you couldn't reveal your secrets… Were you really in love with her… not like I am one to talk" Sasuke asked as he teased him a bit. He had met the blonde just a couple of minutes ago, but for some reason he felt like he knew the blonde from a long time and they were talking like they have been Friends for years. The same was actually going through Naruto's mind as well. For some reason, the raven haired Devil Slayer in front of him seemed oddly familiar even though he was talking to him for the first time.

..

"I thought of telling my true identity ignoring Sakura-chan's warning but before I could, an incident happened regarding her sister and a day later I was kidnapped and brought here" Naruto said as he clenched his fists and narrowing his eyes as he looked at the dark onyx eyes in front of him.

Sasuke chose his next words carefully as he figured out what to ask Naruto next, "I was brought here by someone called Menma Uzumaki…" Sasuke said as he continued "…Is he a relative of yours?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of Menma, and he suddenly seemed to grow rigid and still for the first time since Sasuke saw him. "M-Menma…? Are you s-sure?"

"Yeah!" Sasuke said as he leaned forward, "He knocked me out cold… I guess I was careless at the time" he said as he chuckled quietly to himself, embarrassed at how he was brought here.

"Be careful of him Sasuke… he began his training for Bijuu mode few years back. He should have mastered it by now." Naruto warned with a serious look on his face as he stared at the Avenger.

"So he was a Jinchuriki after all… I know that you are also a Jinchuriki. So What about your training?"

A smile appeared on Naruto's face, "I wasn't just goofing around these past two years you know. I am close to perfecting it."

"I see…" Sasuke nodding knowingly. "So, you were practicing it all this time so that you can escape from here, huh? Just having your magic wouldn't have cut it to fight against the people here."

"Exactly!"

* * *

 **And cut!**

 **This chapter was to tell you all what was currently happening in Earth land.  
**

 **You'll just have to wait for the Fairy tail Cannon arcs. That's it for now.**

 **Later!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Pervert & The Teleporter

**Here's another chapter. I thank you all for your reviews and those who followed and Favorite d this chapter.**

 **I have put up a poll for deciding the pairings for the other characters that are featuring in this fic. The poll will be open until I post two more chapters.**

 **So, do vote now!**

 **You can ping me your suggestions if you get a better idea for this fic.**

 **You can also ping me or review if you any other pairing ideas(not present in the poll options) and why do you think they should be shipped together?**

 **I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes.**

* * *

 **Unknown room, a castle beside the Arena, Alvarez Empire,**

It was a large and fancy marble room that completely stood out from the old-fashioned stone hallway that stood outside of the room. Red velvet curtains were draped over the large rectangular windows that were placed at the opposite side of the room, showing off the view of the magnificent coliseum below.

There was a large oval glass table that sat in the middle of the room, and there were five people sitting there dressed in fancy clothes around it. There were empty chairs as well showing that the meeting was supposed to have more members. The sixth figure, who seemed the most powerful of the group, was the red head Sasuke had seen in the arena earlier that day.

A bespectacled man of average height nodded and the meeting was started. He had long white hair which was bunched into a pony tail and hung past his right shoulder reaching up to his chest. "Now that most of us are here, let's start the meeting!" When he spoke, his voice was smooth and soft, but there was a lack of emotion except for a hint of annoyance. "Looks like the others are going to just ignore us…"

"Let's just finish the meeting already, Invel. I have other important things to do" the one known as Irene said as she leaned in on the table.

Invel just remained calm and spoke, "Have some patience, Irene-san."

"Such a pain" another figure spoke, this was a young woman, age-wise around Naruto's, who wore her green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two, blue cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. Her attire something akin to that of a burgundy swimsuit showing her huge bust and a golden fancy coat with blue fur around the collar. In addition, she wore a gold choker around her neck with chains attached to it. She completed her outfit with a pair of dark-colored high heels; the Alvarez Empire's mark is on her right thigh.

"Don't say that, Brandish. What happened to serving the Empire" an old man said. This was August, the only other mage who was as strong as Irene and revered as the 'Calamity'.

Brandish just looked at the old man August, who was also her mentor, with a dead-panned expression replying, "Of course… How I feel and my actions are completely different. I'll do anything as long as his majesty orders me to."

Another woman spoke to Brandish, "Nobody likes a person that doesn't think before they speak, Randy…". This was a buxom young woman with a slender figure. Her wavy, blonde hair is cropped short, reaching only the base of her nape. It is quite messy, giving it a somewhat spiky appearance. Her attire is quite revealing. Her top consists of a simple brown bandeau, with the upper edge embroidered with a flowery, white lace. She also wears loose, pin-striped Capri pants, the ends of the legs tightening around her calves. The hems of the legs are decorated with dark piping. Her left forearm is covered by a tight, dark bracer with a wing-like ornament attached to it beneath her elbow. Her right arm is encased in golden armor. While the part covering her upper arm and shoulder is plated, the rest takes the form of a simple gauntlet. Her neck is protected by gorget with a golden border and whose color matches that of her bandeau. A dark jacket with a light border is tied around her waist, allowing it to flare out behind her legs such that it hides her legs from view from behind but leaves them exposed from the front. The jacket has a large collar and lapels. The arms are knotted loosely below her abdomen, the ends hanging down. She completes her outfit with a pair of simple sandals.

Brandish deadpanned again before retorting, "The one I don't like is you though, Dimaria."

"I see… I guess we'll never be friends huh…"

A tapping sound was heard. The old man that Sasuke saw at the huge screen the other day, Yajeel, the minister of Spriggan, tapped the table with his walking stick to gather the attention of the restless shield of Spriggan members. "It's already getting late as few of you had taken long enough to get here."

"It wasn't our fault, Yajeel-san. Brandish was getting late. So, I went to get her and-" Dimaria said pouting at the old man.

August raised a hand silencing her, "That's the attendants job. You all are the shield of Spriggan. So, put more effort into showing others why you deserve this tittle. Now, continuing with the meeting, I heard we got a new shinobi who was promising?"

Brandish just scowled at that, "I don't even get why we are going through all the trouble to bring some random shinobi and host a death match for them?"

Invel spoke at her comment releasing a light cold chill as well, the room dropping few degrees befitting his tittle 'Winter General', "Don't act ignorant, Brandish. We all know that you tried to get yourself a particular ninja among-st the group, but sadly couldn't because he was the most famous one we have. And as for why we hosting a death match for them, it is because it is our major source of income and the outlet of the hatred the people have for Shinobi after _that_ incident. I was actually surprised when I came to know that one of them was able to use magic as well" he looked at her as she avoided his gaze, "you know quite well about _whom_ I am talking, don't you?"

"Oh! You mean the _Sky Devil_ she was secretly meeting with" Dimaria said adding her own version of what happened and having a glint of mischief in her eyes. Brandish looked ready to pounce at her, but so was Dimaria. A tension spread across the room.

August diffused the situation by changing the topic, "Anyway… We have received word of one of the new gladiators being identified as Uchiha Sasuke."

Irene Belserion, who was surprisingly silent throughout the conversation, took in the details. She was never really around for the meetings, the reason probably because she was uninterested in them. A smile formed on her face when she heard minor details about Brandish and Naruto but faded away when August changed the topic. _Uchiha Sasuke_. 'Must be the brat who was starting at me before the fight began.'

"Are you crazy, Invel? An Uchiha? You do know that our barrier is barely able to hold the Jinchuriki, and now an Uchiha? Do you realize how much trouble we'll get into if they decided to team up and bust out of here?" Dimaria shouted as she slammed her hands against the table.

"Let me clear any misunderstandings up right now," said Invel in an abrupt and annoyed tone. "Uchiha Sasuke still isn't 'discovered' by the Konoha yet. And besides, you know of my magic ability 'ICE SLAVE', don't you Dimaria?" Invel said as Dimaria just scoffed. "I'll steal their thoughts of busting from here before they can even think about it."

"You are underestimating them," Brandish said.

Invel shifted his gaze to the said woman, "Brandish! Don't even think of helping them… our Majesty needs those two. So, We'll be keeping them here until our Majesty returns. So, if you want to complain, take it to him then."

...

"As I thought" Invel said as the room fell silent, "Now, let's get on with this meeting. There is something I would like to discuss with you all…"

…

..

 _ **Seven months Later,**_

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

The audience cheers rang through the Arena as Sasuke took down the last monster. Turning around, Sasuke sheathed his sword as he walked back into the building. Hearing someone running up to him from behind, he turned around to see Naruto.

"Nice kill, Teme." Naruto came up with the nick name 'Teme' as he thought it describes Sasuke the best as he got to know him in the past seven months.

A seal had been placed on Naruto, suppressing 90% of his chakra back when he had joined Fairytail. It was the same for the others as well who joined the other guilds as their 'mission'. Only high level ninjas were sent on these missions as not every ninja out there could use magic. You would have to be of some level as it would otherwise be difficult to use magic. As to why their chakra was suppressed, it was because it made them depend only on their magic to survive out there, thus increasing the possibility of mixing in with the crowd.

It being the tradition for Shinobi villages to always send a four man squad on a mission, teams were sent to guilds whereas Konoha took it on to itself to dispatch the squads to the top guilds. Team seven was sent to Fairy tail consisting of Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi. Sai was later recalled as he switched the organizations going back to Root Foundation headed by Danzo. Team eight was sent to Lamia scale. Team ten was sent to Blue Pegasus.

Getting back to the Arena, a barrier was placed around the Arena nullifying all the Jutsu, using the same mechanism as the sage having the Rinnegan. Sage mode didn't work as the barrier didn't allow Nature energy to pass through. Plus, it took some time for Naruto to break his seal that was placed on him when he joined Fairy tail. So, finally after seven months, after Sasuke joined, the seal was almost completely broken giving him access to most of his and Kurama's chakra. Time to bust out and head to Fiore.

"How's everything coming along, Dobe?" Sasuke asked turning back around to face front. 'Dobe', the nick name given to Naruto as a counter by Sasuke.

"We have over fifty Shinobi gathered up for the Rebellion," explained Naruto as they walked down the hallway. "They are ready to go anytime. They are just waiting for the signal."

" **But are you ready?"** a grumpy voice was heard in Naruto's head. The landscape was changed for him. He was in sewers now and a huge orange fox stood in front of him. It had nine tails.

Naruto just gave an annoyed look to the Fox, "What do you mean, Kurama?"

" **About that chick you hooked up with… what was her name again?... AH! Now I remember, it was Brandish."**

Naruto just turned around showing his back to Kurama, "All I care about is Mira! There is no one else. I am going back now."

The sounds of their footsteps echoed in the long and narrow hallway for a long still minute as the two continued on silently. "It's been seven months of careful planning and going behind the Spriggan's back," Sasuke said silently as to not draw any attention from the guards, "That fool Invel! He thought he got us in his stupid magic. Can't believe he underestimated the Sharingan."

Just then Juugo joined in as well. "One of the guys suspect the guards being a little suspicious of us. I think they are getting onto us. Shouldn't we-?" he said as he walked behind Sasuke and Naruto.

"Ok, I get it." Sasuke simply glanced at Juugo out of the corner of his eyes before turning his eyes back around to face the front. "We'll get on with this right away. Tell the group that the rebellion will start in exactly twenty-four hours." Juugo nodded in return and turned around and headed towards another group of Shinobi. "Naruto!" he said as Naruto glanced towards him. "What happened to the SOS you sent?"

Naruto stared forward blankly before replying, "They should be on stand-by by now. They'll join in as soon as we start the fire works."

"Nice."

..

..

Sasuke was sitting on the couch, cleaning the blade of his Katana with a piece of cloth. Juugo, who was on the floor next to him, was studying the ground with a solemn look in his eyes as other Shinobi waited in their own places around the room, quietly murmuring amongst themselves and honing their kunai and weapons.

A shadow appeared over Sasuke and Juugo, and they both looked up to see Naruto standing over them. The remained silent as they looked at him, a questioning look in their eyes.

Naruto blinked as he glanced at the other gladiators and then back at Sasuke. "Ready?"

Sasuke sighed as he slowly got up from his chair, sliding his Chokuto into its sheath. "Yea…" Straightening up, he fastened the sheathed Chokuto onto his back as the other Shinobi began to gather around them.

"Ready."

..

..

Naruto, Sasuke and Juugo hurriedly walked down the long and narrow hallway as they headed towards the exit gate. The others were already getting into position, and it was Naruto and the other two's job to get to the exit and give out the signal to storm the gate.

As they walked down the hallway, a guard that was walking back from duty noticed them and frowned, "Hey you three!" he called out as he walked towards them. "What group are you from, and where are you going?! It is night time. Go back to your room!" As he reached them, Naruto quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted the guard's arm over his head, causing him to writhe in pain. Just as he reached his weapon, however, Naruto brutally flipped him over his back and kicked him hard in the face, effectively knocking him out.

"Let's go!" he said as he emotionlessly walked past the unconscious guard. "We don't have time to waste here."

As they continued to walking, Sasuke quietly observed Naruto out of the corner of his eyes. 'His fighting style is Identical to Menma's… Brutal and merciless…'.

They soon reached the gate. The trio quickly dispatched the guards guarding the Eastern gate. They were left with one problem now. They could see Magic Runes just outside the gate and an anti-magic barrier on the gate. They could also see a battalion resting on the beach nearer to the gate and farther from the port.

But, for now their worry was getting to the outside first. "Sasuke! Are you sure this going to work?" Juugo asked with some concern.

"You can trust this plan. Naruto and I will clash our strong attacks against each other, the impact destroying the barriers. Even the runes won't be able to hold the attack" Sasuke said as he glanced at the worried expression of Juugo, then at Naruto, "You should get back for now." Juugo got back and waited with the others as Sasuke brought some distance between Naruto and himself.

As soon as Juugo was out of sight, "Naruto! Shoot your attack against me. I'll take care of the rest." He said they both stared at the gate in front of them.

"It's a bit irritating… but there is no time to argue!"

Naruto brought his right hand up, a blue ball forming in his palm whereas Sasuke raised his left hand, his hand engulfed in blue lighting giving chirping sound. Naruto immediately jumped towards Sasuke and Sasuke towards Naruto, both using their attacks against each other.

" **Rasengan!"**

" **Chidori!** "

As their attacks clashed, the entire place went white and the whole structure started shaking, bringing tremors all around the place and causing the ceiling to fall apart even in the west wing. Almost half the Arena stadium was destroyed. The blast was strong enough as it has illuminated the night as the second sun even if it was for mere seconds

The gate in front of them was blown away as well as the whole area around them. This attack could be seen from a far off distance as well. Juugo led the other Shinobi outside, in the cold night to strike the panicking Battalion as Naruto and Sasuke were panting in their positions.

"D-Didn't expect… su-such an impact" Sasuke said as he rested his hands against his knees, panting and struggling to stand up.

"Y-Yeah! W-We should g-get… going as well" he said as they both started smiling. They heard sounds of weapons clashing against each other and soon the battalion was defeated. Naruto and Sasuke sprinted and caught up with the others after they took a short break.

"We should get going!" Sasuke said. They were now currently standing on a beach right in between the Arena and the port. Juugo was seen sprinting back, and joined them from the port. "The ships are waiting. We should hurry before the Reinforcements co-" he couldn't finish as they all heard a loud rumbling. When they turned back they saw a huge army rushing towards them, led by Invel.

"So," he started, "the rats have come out of hiding, huh? It's nice to finally meet you… Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

"You…" Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stared hard at him. "So you're Invel, the head of this _Gladiator_ business, huh?"

The figure straightened up as he threw the person that he was holding down in front of the three. The rest of them were standing a bit back. "Your informant to inform you of the reinforcements… a useless attempt." As he continued to stare at them unblinking, Juugo gulped nervously as he unconsciously took a step back. 'Th-This person…' Juugo blinked nervously as he felt a drop of sweat roll down the side of his face. 'His Magic pressure… is almost suffocating… I feel like as if I am surrounded by the harshest cold mountains around…I- I-…'

"It seems that your friend isn't as strong willed as you two," said the commander of Spriggan. "Maybe you should leave the baggage behind before coming at me. I would prefer not to spend any more time taking care of this mess than needed."

Naruto nodded knowingly, calm despite the cold pressure emitted by the person in front of him. "Juugo," he said as he glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, "Take them and leave. Board the ships while we stop him."

"Ok." Giving one last look the Last Uchiha and the 'Hero', he turned around and led the others to the ship in the opposite direction.

…

The army started rushing forward to chase after the remainder leaving Sasuke and Naruto for Invel. They know about the abilities of Naruto and Sasuke as they have seen them countless times in the Arena. It would be fool hardy of them to even think to interrupt the battle that was about to take place.

There was quite some distance between them. A gust of air flew between them as they stood staring at each other in the moon light. Naruto and Sasuke started building up their chakra.

Invel had a blank expression on his face, but after some time, it changed into a slightly annoyed look. He started feeling the immense pressure emitted by Naruto and Sasuke, and also the killing intent which they both emitted unconsciously. A sweat ran down his brow.

Invel stood still as in an instant the entire floor was covered with ice and the land was freezing along with everything on it as well. As the freezing land was fast approaching Sasuke and Naruto at an alarming rate, Orange aura emitted around Naruto and purple aura around Sasuke. Just as they were about to transform and make a move, a giant organic wall emerged in between, it getting froze in the process. This wall stood out between Naruto, Sasuke; and Invel also separating about one-third of the army towards the side of the wall where Naruto and Sasuke stood.

Sasuke had a look of confusion. _What in the world?_ He looked at Naruto to find him having a smile on his face. _And why is that dobe smiling… sure something is blocking our fight and giving us a chance to retreat, but there are still about a hundred soldiers to this side._

" **Ninpo: Toad Wall** "

Sasuke flapped his head around in the direction to see the Jutsu caster when he heard the voice. The figure had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that he tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes. The attire was a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He carried a large scroll on his back, he had a tattoo on his left palm, and he wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil".

"Ero-senin" Naruto shouted as he sprinted towards this 'Sage.' The Sage turned his head in the direction of Naruto, "Naruto, huh…"

Naruto reached and stopped right in front of him, panting a little as he caught his breath, "Never thought _they_ would send you here as the back-up" Naruto said delightfully as he raised his fist towards the Toad Sage which he pumped with his own. "I am not the only one, kiddo!"

No sooner did he say those words, the soldiers who were stuck on this side of the wall fell down one by one immediately. Sasuke saw a red fiery flash each time near the opponents as they were knocked out cold. Finally, when all the opponents were done, a figure appeared before Naruto and Jiraya in the exact same manner, a red flash.

The figure had short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair, black eyes and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turns upwards at each end.

This figure was a male. He wore a high-collared, dark-colored outfit along with a tanto strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tanto which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders. But, that wasn't the thing that caught Sasuke's attention. It was the same Red and white fan symbol behind him- the Uchiha crest indicating the person in front of him was also an Uchiha just like him, who probably knew about his past.

Sasuke walked towards them, the figure noticing him approach, had a smile on his face. He stepped forward, bowing down, "Allow me to introduce myself… my name is Uchiha Shisui." He said lifting his head. "You know, I never expected to meet Itachi's younger brother here of all places"

"Itachi?" Sasuke glared at him, "How do you know about Itachi?"

Shisui was surprised a bit, "You remember about Itachi…well isn't it a surprise? I'll explain everything I know once we get out of here" he said as he motioned Naruto and Jiraya as well to follow him.

As they sprinted following Shisui, Naruto looked behind his shoulder to see a young female figure on a cliff watching them, as they sprinted towards the empty boat at some distance. 'Brandish… I am sorry!' he thought sadly as he was helpless now and desperate as well to return to Fairy tail and to Mira. He wasn't there when Mirajane needed him the most, for which he cursed himself a lot. So, he was a lot desperate to at least make it up to her by being with her and to have a peace of mind.

Soon, they escaped on the boat as all the ships had left earlier, thus ending Sasuke's and Naruto's brief stay at the Alvarez Empire.

..

..

The Toad wall disappeared and on the other side stood an angry commander when he found no one on the other side, except his own men who were unconscious. "Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke… we'll meet again." Invel said as he gritted his teeth.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Possible meeting of Fairy tail members with Naruto and Sasuke. (Battle of Fairy tail arc)**

 **And also, possible reunion of Naruto and Mirajane and Naruto vs Laxus fight.  
**

 **Read n Review**


	4. Chapter 4: The Uchiha Brothers

**The Uchiha Brothers**

 **Here's the next chapter. The poll will be open till I post another chapter. As of now the poll is this way-**

Naruto x Mirajane (already decided)

Sasuke x Erza - 7 votes

Itachi x Izumi – 4 votes

Itachi x Ultear – 3 votes

Gaara x Lisana – 3 votes

Sasuke x Cana – 3 votes

Jellal x Kagura – 3 votes

Obito x Cana – 3 votes

Hinata x Laxus – 2 votes

So keep voting for your favorite pair.

Sakura's pair is decided as Gray. Anyone have any suggestions for Kakashi?

* * *

Sasuke was disturbed from his slumber as the cart just hit a rock, giving the wagon a jerk in the process. He looked outside the window resting his chin on his palm. Letting out a sigh, he took note of the surrounding trees, wondering how long it would take to reach his destination.

'It's been three days since that dobe left to wherever this Konoha is…' he thought as he tapped his feet in impatience, 'He told me to rendezvous at Magnolia in a few days while he took care of few things' he then narrowed his eyes, 'And there is this Itachi thing also…'

Flash Black;

They had safely reached to the coast of Fiore. Naruto and Jiraya stood separately to give some privacy to Shisui and Sasuke to talk among themselves.3

"How much do you remember about him?" Shisui asked sternly.

"How much do I remember, huh?" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes, "…how about I remember until him killing our entire clan including YOU. How in the world are you even alive?"

"It's true that I died" Shisui said as he looked at him, "I don't know how but I was resurrected. When I came to, I found myself here… along with the others. So you pretty much know what I knew as well… Itachi killed me back then, I don't what happened after that." Shisui said. He knew the truth about Itachi. But since there was a chance here for his brother to be ignorant of what Itachi actually did, he thought he would take it. He didn't want Sasuke to suffer mentally, now of all times, when he went through all that before. He thought Sasuke needed to live out his new life free from his past, meaning free from the cursed fate of the Uchiha clan.

"And he is alive now? Roaming somewhere on this very land?" Sasuke asked as he looked down.

"Yes!" Shisui said gaining Sasuke's attention. "So, what are you going to do now? Will you go in search for Itachi?"

"No… I won't do that" Sasuke said as Shisui gave a surprised look. "Is there any chance that the other members of our clan were resurrected like you?" he asked in hope for a better news.

"None according to my knowledge… as I said even I don't know how I was resurrected" Shisui said looking in the Sasuke's eyes as he had a disappointed look, "Aren't you angry on Itachi for what he did?"

Sasuke looked at him and then thought for a moment before answering, "I don't know why but I don't feel any anger towards my brother… maybe it's because I only remember the good stuff about him and I don't remember much about the others. I remember about my dad and mom but I don't know why… it's just that maybe something happened in the past that had been resolved between me and him. So, I won't do anything about it" he said before concluding, "Of course! If I am going to meet him, I'll ask him for his reasons… and probably fight him then if I don't like what he says!" He concluded at which Shisui gave a small smile.

Then Naruto walked towards him when Shisui left to discuss something with Jiraya.

"We'll meet again in Magnolia in a few days Sasuke. I'll have to go to Konoha and I'll put up a good word for you to join as well" he said as he eyed the avenger, "How about it!? Aren't you interested?"

Sasuke stared at him blankly before answering, "We'll see if I am interested in joining your petty organization when we meet again. I thought you would be rushing towards Magnolia to meet your 'love' as soon as you got the chance. Why the detour?"

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head before replying, "Work comes first I guess…" he laughed sheepishly.

Sasuke just sighed at the blonde. He wondered how did the dobe even manage to get a girlfriend, given his stupidity and his dense nature.

"Where are you going to go now?" Naruto asked as they both were about to head in opposite directions.

"I was thinking of taking a break in a fancy place given that we rotted in that hell hole for seven months" Sasuke said as he caught his right shoulder with his left hand, moving it and bending his neck a little giving the gesture that he was tired.

"Have you thought of a place?"

"I was given a free coupon by a woman I helped one time… I think it was a coupon to a place called Akane Resort."

"Good luck then! See you in magnolia in a few days," Naruto said as he bid farewell to his best friend.

Flash back ended;

Sasuke got down and narrowed his eyes as he looked at the luxurious resort in front of him, or at least how it was supposed to be. The board on which the resorts name was written was half broken and the walls were slightly wrecked here and there. He eyed the workers who were currently repairing the walls and saw few panicking tourists rushing out along with their luggage.

Sasuke grabbed one of them by their arm and asked, "What happened?"

The stranger just looked at him, panicking, "This place was attacked by a monster yesterday. They say that he had even kidnapped the Titania of Fairy tail." He said as he tried to let go of his arm from Sasuke's firm grip. Sasuke grew a bit suspicious as the stranger gave more info about this 'monster.'

"One last question… what did you say he said his name was again?"

"Uzumaki Menma…" the stranger escaped Sasuke's grip using the opportunity as his grip loosened when he heard Menma's name and fled from there with his luggage.

Upon more inquiring, Sasuke heard something happening in the middle of Kal-el ocean, something related to Tower of Heaven. He concluded that was where Menma would probably be. He then heard that the council just fired an etherion blast at the location but he was sure that wouldn't be able to kill Menma. So, he took a map and reached the coast learning the direction in which he was supposed to go.

He bit his finger and pressed his hand against the sand, **."Summoning Jutsu."** Few large circles appeared with seals and then some smoke arose. A hawk stood in front of him.

He got on the hawk and was currently smirking. 'Here I was thinking to take some time to relax… a nice chance to have my sweet revenge against that bastard' he thought as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his katana. But it was sure going to take some time to reach there even if the hawk was going at full speed.

Jellal was about to use Abyss Break. But he stopped midway as he felt the damage done by Erza earlier. He also felt the pain instilled to his head which Menma gave him prior to Erza's attack.

Natsu taking this opportunity flew towards him with the support of his dragon force.

"There is no freedom for someone who is used by a ghost! Free yourself first, Jellal!" he shouted as he reached him and gave him a fire fist to his cheek. At this, Jellal smashed against the tower, the whole tower shaking in the process.

'This is… Natsu's true power. This is… A dragon Slayer! He has defeated Jellal. The battle I have been fighting these eight long years is finally over. Everyone is truly free now…' Erza thought in happiness.

Because of using too much of energy Natsu was exhausted and was about to fall but Erza caught him before he fell.

"Natsu! Are you all right?" Erza asked not noticing that Natsu was unconscious.

"Looks like he passed out because of using too much magic energy." She said having a small smile at the feat of Natsu.

Just then the tower started to shine and rays of light started to appear.

"I sense awful magic energy." Gray said. The others were currently in a water dome created by Juvia outside the tower, as they sensed a lot of energy leaking from it.

"Has Aetherion gone berserk?" Lucy asked.

"Berserk? Why?" Sho panicked.

"Containing such an immense magical power surely comes with a high degree of instability. And with nowhere to dissipate, this magical power will burst into a gargantuan explosion. We have to hurry or we will be wiped out at this rate." Happy warned everybody as he started to notice the tower collapsing.

Erza carried Natsu on her back and started running. While running, Erza looked back to see the dead body of Simon sliding down through the cracks produced in the tower. 'Simon' she remembered one last time before running away from there. She tripped and fell after some distance as mirror shaped lacrima surrounded them.

At that moment Erza remembered Jellal saying about her body getting infused with the Aetherion.

'If I can fuse myself with Aetherion, can I then control this tower and stop the explosion? I've got no other option.' Erza thought and kept her hand in the lacrima shell near her to get infused with the Aetherion. Her hand passed through the Lacrima and she was being pulled in by a force like how a person sinks in a quicksand, the more he tries to get away from it, the more he is pulled in. While she was being pulled in, her life at Fairy tail flashed before her eyes.

"Erza?"

She heard a voice and looked behind to see Natsu. He woke up from his unconsciousness and had a confused look on his face.

She had a dreaded expression, "Natsu?"

"Wh-what are you doing?... Erza, you…are putting your body into the lacrima?"

"This is the only way to stop Aetherion" she said averting her gaze. She didn't even look into Natsu's eyes as she had a guilt feeling dwelling inside her.

"Aetherion?" Just then building shook again startling Natsu. He immediately looked around and had a surprised look on his face.

"Yes. Look around. This tower will explode as soon as Aetherion goes completely out of control. But if I fuse myself with Aetherion and suppress it, then I can…"

Natsu stared hard at her before bursting out, "What kind of crap are you saying? If you do that you'll-" Erza let out a scream as she being pulled in forcefully. "Erza!" Natsu started running towards her but fell just before her as he could only watch her getting more and more fused with the Lacrima.

Her entire body was inside except her upper half and her left hand. She held out her hand and cupped Natsu's cheek, "I couldn't have lived my life without Fairy tail. You are all precious to me…" she said as tears rolled down Natsu's cheek. "If it means that I can at least save one of you, I would take it," her body got more infused into the Lacrima, "…Natsu! Take care of Fairy tail for me" she gave her last order as she was now completely infused into the lacrima. She went farther away from the surface of the transparent Lacrima, just like drowning. She watched one last time as Natsu kept banging his hands against the wall of the transparent lacrima, desperately trying to get in but could not. Her vision blurred after that as her past flashed in front of her eyes.

Natsu was about to do something stupid when he saw a blurry figure dive into the lacrima, as if he just jumped into a pool of water. All he could see were a few ripples on the surface "Wh-what the-" he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Simon's body lying behind him. 'No way! Is it Gray? Whoever you are, please save Erza!' he prayed hoping that the stranger who just dived in wouldn't hurt Erza.

A figure was running through the halls of a crumbling place. It was the headquarters of the Magic Council.

The figure was a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes, having a voluptuous figure. She had an escalated expression on her face. "Jellal lost! It doesn't make much difference. After all he was only a pawn in my hand" she said to herself as she laughed.

"The plan worked brilliantly! A lot of magic power was used for that blast… that means less power available near the prison area. I can finally free Itachi now!" she said as she mentally licked her lips when she thought about meeting Itachi.

She was given a mission: free Itachi, by her master Hades and recruit him into Grimoire Heart. Hades knew Itachi was as strong as a Wizard Saint if not more. His intellectual gives him the extra cut to defeat any warrior. Hades believed that if Itachi was forced to fight a dragon, he could most probably control the dragon. He knew about the Uchihas.

He believed that Itachi could even hold his own against the black dragon Achnologia if it existed and fought with Itachi. He was sure he could get Itachi to join Grimoire Heart, as he had an offer for him which he could not refuse. So, naturally to do this, he sent his most trust worthy comrade to accomplish this- Ultear Milkovich.

Her first step was to infiltrate the magic council and learn the weakness, whatever there is to be exploited, to free Itachi. She had been working towards that goal for two years.

She was determined to free Itachi not just because her master asked her to, but because she believes he can apparently save her from something that is troubling her. She would claim him to be hers if she ever gets the chance.

The door blew apart, followed by few magic beams quickly putting the guards present there out of commission. She rushed towards the desired cube and took out a scroll and placed it on it.

'Master Hades said that this would work! I hope it does…' she thought as she performed few hand seals and channeled her magic power on her palms and pressed them against the scroll.

A moment later, the black markings receded, the cube becoming more and more clear, revealing the person in it. He looked up and got to the surface of the cube as Ultear opened up the exit.

As soon as he exited, he immediately felt some exhaustion and was about to fall down, but Ultear caught him before he fell. She was literally hugging him on the pretext of holding him from falling. Even after he regained his balance, she didn't let him go, much to Itachi's annoyance.

"Are you done hugging?" he asked as she looked at him, blushing when she heard his voice for the first time.

She slowly nodded and let go of him as he regained his posture and started walking, leaving her behind. She held out her hand, but words didn't come out as she expected. She was at a loss for words as she could just watch his retreating end.

Remembering her mission, "W-wait!" she shouted as he stopped walking.

"I have come here to recruit you into Grimoire heart. Just come with me or else-" she didn't like to issue a warning to Itachi but so was her job to recruit him no matter what. She stopped her sentence not because she remembered her love for the man in front of her, but because he was currently glaring at her as his sharingan flared to life, the three tomoes circulating the pupil.

The world around her instantly changed into a darker area and there were crows everywhere, cawing. She was drowning into the solid ground under her and she gasped as she saw a huge moon like thing above her, having three tomoe placed equidistant from each other on a circle, much like the pattern of his eyes. His body was now made up of crows, crows coming out of him.

"So this is the legendary power of the sharingan" she said in amazement despite the situation she was in.

"You were saying about doing something to me. So what is it that you wanted to say. It won't be the last thing but I'll hear it anyway." Itachi said as half of her body was sub-merged.

She still had a confident look which surprised Itachi. He also wondered how did she know about the sharingan. 'Maybe something happened in these past two years' he thought.

"Itachi-san! Your reputation precedes you. I have heard a lot about you, but this is my first time seeing you in person and I must say, you exceeded my expectations. Master Hades formally invites you to Grimoire Heart. He doesn't care whether you are a Shinobi or a Mage, but he just wants you to be a part of it" she said, 'even I want you to be a part of it.'

Itachi stared at her blankly, "Why should I?"

Ultear didn't like it that it had come to this. She didn't like to use the bargaining chip, it was only as a last resort against Itachi, "A year back master hades had given your brother a form of lost magic. But there are some complications…" she said as she observed few expressions change on Itachi's ever so stoic face at the mention of his brother. "To put it simply we have your brother under our control. So, we would like you to join as we do not wish to use violence against him, to put you under some pressure to join us."

She saw an angry expression creep up on Itachi's face, but it vanished just as quick as he inhaled deeply. "Very well! Have it your way." He said as he dispelled the Genjutsu. The horror setting changed into the normal one as soon as he closed his eyes.

Ultear felt a lot of happiness in her heart, "Really! Let's get out of here," she squealed as she stepped in front of him.

"There is one last thing left before we leave" he said as he walked to corner of the room. He took out a drawer and took some materials from it. He wore a head band having leaf symbol on it with a scratch horizontally on it. The red clouds fluttered as he put the Akatsuki cloak on.

"Let's go!" he said as he exited the place as Ultear waited behind as she stared at him in awe.

"So cool!"

* * *

 **AND CUT!**

 **THIS CHAPTER FOCUSES ON THE UCHIHA BROTHERS. I DIN'T FIND ANY REFERENCE ON DORANBOLT AND LAHAR, SO I CONCLUDED THAT THEY HAVE BEEN IN THE COUNCIL SINCE PRIOR TO HEAVEN'S ARC. AS A RESULT, I CHANGED THE SECOND CHAPTER A LITTLE.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER FOCUSES ON KONOHA A.K.A NARUTO. NARUTO MEETS UP WITH TWO SPECIAL PEOPLE IN HIS LIFE (you can guess who they are)**

 **READ N REVIEW**

 **UNTIL THEN LATER!**


End file.
